Orange Lantern Power Ring
: "You want it all." - an Orange Lantern Power Ring greets its new user. History Origin Created as a weapon to channel the orange light of avarice. Weapon of the Orange Lantern Corps, an Orange Lantern Ring is powered by the orange light of avarice. Larfleeze is the only one who actually wears one of these rings, as everyone else in the Orange Lantern Corps were assimilated into the orange central power battery and only exist as constructs. There are many other orange rings, but while the other six corps send their rings out to find worthy wielders of their light, Larfleeze keeps his horded away in his lair on Okaara, laying unused in a massive pile. The War of Light and The Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, the various Lantern Corps united to fight off the threat of the Black Lantern Corps. After their failure in destroying the Black Lantern Central Power Battery, Ganthet activated a programming present within all power rings which duplicated them and find another wearer thus increasing their numbers to fight the Black Lanterns. An Orange Lantern Power Ring was one of the many duplicated and departed Agent Orange despite his attempts at reclaiming it. This ring went across Earth and found Lex Luthor who was being besieged by Black Lanterns of all those he had killed and turned Luthor into a member of the Orange Lantern Corps. Powers Orange Energy Conduit: The rings use Avarice energy, supplied by a Power Battery which in most cases takes the form of Orange light. An Orange Power ring, possibly one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. The Orange Ring is arguably the most powerful in sheer raw power alone, as it is at its most potent when wielded by one wielder; and that being Larfleeze. The charging capacity of the ring alone can reach up to 100,000 percent energy, which is considerably very high even for just one ring (or any other ring for that matter). *'Orange Energy Blasts': The ring can be used to fire blasts of orange energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the user's greed. *'Extremely High Energy Charge-Limit': An Orange Lantern Ring can charge a maximum of 100,000% energy level by charging from an Orange Power Battery, this gives it a energy level worlds beyond any other Lantern Corps Ring. *'Force-Field': The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of an Orange Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of Orange energy. Much like a Green Lantern Ring, the ring is a weapon capable of transforming the wielder's thoughts into physical constructs through the wielder's desire of avarice. An Orange Lantern can create any particular items or constructs that they can imagine as long as they have the desire of avarice necessary to conjure it into existence. The constructs are made out of orange energy, which is a tangible form of pure greed, and they exist only as long as an orange Lantern is fueling it with their desire of avarice. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the desire of the Orange Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. *'Energy Absorption': The Orange rings have the unique ability to absorb the constructs of other ring wielders. The power is so great that even constructs made by the likes of the Guardians of the Universe can be absorbed. It seems as though no form of energy is exempt from this ability as they also can absorb magic. *'Identity Usurpation': Identity theft acts as the sole "recruitment method" of the Orange Lantern Corps. If an Orange lantern consumes the body of another or ring of another lantern they in turn steal the identity. :*'Energy Avatar': Agent Orange is capable of creating avatar Orange Lanterns of the beings he kills, literally stealing their identity postmortem. This avatar is an avarice-corrupted version of its former self, possessing no thought pattern besides the insatiable greed. In all other circumstances they act as individual but collective soldiers to Agent Orange, as they are an extension of his power. *'Security Protocol': The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. Weakness *'Insatiable Greed': Those who are recruited into the corps are infected with greed like a disease. They are incapable of thought or action other than to take whatever they want from another. *'Hunger:' Orange Lanterns are plagued with an insatiable hunger, which they can never satisfy. This hunger, however, does subside in the presence of an active Blue Lantern Power Ring. *'Blue Energy': Avarice can erode Will, but it cannot consume Hope. Therefore Orange Lantern Power Rings cannot absorb the energy from a Blue Lantern Power Ring. In fact, an Orange Lantern can be saved from their ring by a Blue Lantern. *'''Violet Energy: '''True Love is not affected by Avarice, thus Orange Lantern Power Rings cannot absorb the energy from a Star Sapphire Ring. Current Owners *Orange Lantern Corps *Agent Orange Previous Owners *Hal Jordan *Kyle Rayner *Lex Luthor Notes *This is one of two parasitic power rings (forcing the use to its alignment rather than seeking out a bearer that embodies that emotion), it seems to require the bearer to be somewhat greedy to begin with, it then amplifies it to a high degree, those who aren't greedy enough suffer debilitating side effects that prevent them from using it for more than a few minutes. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Orange_Lantern_Ring *http://www.comicvine.com/orange-power-ring/18-55737/ Category:Power Ring Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Orange Lantern Corps